


And let yourself fall

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU-Human, Catholic Guilt, Derek Hale is hot like the sun, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, original Hale Stilinski children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski loves his spouse .The eyes,the dark hair ,the stern scowl,everything.His children are a terror and he is genuinely afraid of them.They are beautiful just like his other half.</p><p>And he loves them so much especially since they are the only part of his love that is left with him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Six o'clock and his alarm goes off.He snoozes it.

Ten minutes later it goes off again.He snoozes it.

Another ten minutes ,it goes off again.He yawns loudly,kicks off the comforter and stares into space for five minutes.He gets up,pees,brushes his teeth and tries to feel less like a zombie.There is a scratching sound at his door.Dory is up on time as always.He opens the door and picks up the Bengal cat.She is a pretty cute kitty that he adopted from the animal centre on the insistence of his treacherous so called best friend Scott.He is a vet and is a sucker for most things including cute little kittens.The fact that it made his girls ecstatic is another matter altogether.

He feeds the cat and then takes it out where a litter box is waiting for her in the backyard.He leaves her there and goes to the kitchen.

Its Ella's birthday today so the breakfast will be her favorite food.He wavers between choco chip pancakes and French toast for a few minutes.

His eyes catch the photo of his better half on the opposite wall and a memory flashes through his mind."Stiles it's fine.I will make both.You know how she is.Why don't you start with the chocolate shake honey?"He smiles at it and starts with the mise en place for both.

Then he picks up Dori, goes to the girls' room and knocks.There is no reply so he enters . Amidst a sea of plush toys his angels rest.

"Sweetums wake up,"he shakes them and promptly gets kicked on the chin.His little girl Anna is too strong just like her mother.He rubs at his bruised chin and shakes her leg,just to be on the safer side.

After a few grumbles of " Not now Daddy!" "Just five minutes Daddy!" ,they manage to get up and brush their teeth.After that there is a mutual nuzzling session with Dori ,the girls love to touch and squeeze the poor thing.

Since it is Ella's special day he gifts her new clothes that she wanted.Its a red dungaree with a blue T shirt under it.Yeah well his girl has an eclectic fashion sense.She squeals and hugs him which honestly makes his day.Such open affection from her is rare after he vetoed her plans to go on a trip to nature shit in her grade.It was basically a visit to the preserve , where wild animals run amok and it's a lawless world.He doesn't understand how other parents could do it to their kids.So she pouted and sulked for a while and then withdrew his hug rights.

He was hurt but he did not yield.His father was right -Never yield;which reminds him that he should check up on him soon.His old man sure as hell ain't going to call him on his own as it would cut on his "me time."He says those two words with such resentment it cracks Stiles up all the time.Since the sheriff retired he never truly got any rest as he was the full time care taker of his grandkids .After much pleading and dogged insistence he agreed to take a break and went with his friends to a lodge near Mt Shasta for a fortnight.Stiles calls him once a day to check up on him and the sheriff never makes it easy for him.He is still a little miffed that he was sent away for vacation and couldn't be home with the grandkids.

Anna makes a face at his choice of a grey frock he took out for her and goes to take a bath with Ellie.His girl used to bathe with him till a few weeks back and would shout and throw all kinds of tantrums if told not to.But he had to leave for a few days for a High school Science fair in Washington.Since then she has been taking a bath with her sister.He feels a little left out and tries not to pout. Kira says he is overly clingy and overprotective and should back off. Kira doesn't know anything and should focus on her demon child who harasses his girls any chance he gets.

He lays out the breakfast and reads the newspaper, sitting on the sofa while waiting for his kids . Anna comes skipping down the steps and is wearing her favorite yellow frock.Of course she is.He is handed over a comb which he uses to style their hair.They have short hair ,for convenience of the sheriff who mostly gets them ready, so he puts red bobby pins on Ella's hair and yellow hair band on Anna's hair,they insist on matching their hair accessories with the clothes.

Both of them join him on they table and they all say a prayer.

"Daddy,I want to see the movie showing in the old T H E A T R E.It is an E D U CA T I ON A L one and aunt Kira said you would like it ."She breaks up bigger and difficult words and spells them all the time.Stiles blames Lydia for being a spelling bee fanatic for kids and infecting her daughter with the annoying disease.

"What is it called sweetie?"he asks encouragingly.

"The Birds daddy.You know I love 'em.They are so small and can fly too like Batman .Daddy do you think Batman is related to 'em?"

Kira is an evil evil woman.

"Silly DeeDee.He is related to bats so Batman,"answers Anna.They have seen the complete Dexter's Laboratory box set which inspired Anna to call her big sister DeeDee because she adores Dexter and is a copy cat.

"Daddy aren't bats birds too?They both fly."Ella is relentless.Stiles opens his mouth to share his knowledge with her,which is quite a lot on the topic as he is a High school Biology teacher.

"Planes fly .Them is not bird.You are birdbrain."Anna cuts him off.

"And you are a doo doo head,"comes the angry reply.His blood pressure is spiking.He is sure.Again he opens his mouth to curb the onslaught of BAD words.

"You are idiot,"Anna is teary eyed.

"Calm down girls.No bad words,"he warns.Before he can scold them for fighting on the dinner table Ella opens her mouth.

"You are stupid."Apparently his warnings are not taken seriously.Which typical.He gets up and prepares to deliver a firm lecture on fighting and bad mouthing.

"Shut up,"shrieks Anna and bursts out crying.Seeing her sister cry ,Ella cools down and hugs her who in turn socks her.Again typical.Stiles has had enough for the morning so he separates them and prevents them from pulling each other's hair.He threatens time out for the evening and sternly puts his foot down on the movie choice.Then Anna apologises to Ella and kisses her boo boo.If they behave and promise to never say a bad word again,they are promised a visit to the ice cream shop in the mall.

They leave together in Stiles old Sedan .He watches his angels,sometimes devils go to the elementary school.The girls hold hands and swing their joined hands, talking excitedly about something.Ella breaks away, catching up with her friends but not before kissing her little sis goodbye and watching her meet her own friends. 

Stiles touches his wedding ring and wishes for the thousandth time for Cora to be there with him and share their girls' moments together.


	2. Chapter 2

He is killing it today.He is sure the tips would be more than his monthly salary.He loves Ladies special nights.Just wear a tight T-shirt,juggle a few bottles ,flame some liquor and he is the boss.

He can feel eyes on him which isn't anything new for him.He has been watched,stared at,drooled over,coveted and a few unfortunate times stalked ,all his life.His mom always called him her Disney prince.Unfortunately he has been called a "princess" too by some aggressive d-bags.

"Hey handsome.Can I have a sex on the beach?"comes a sultry voice.She is a tall brunette with red lips and green eyes and is regarding him rather hungrily.

"Coming right up lady,"he smiles at her.Just as he is adding the Peach schnapps a husky voice asks for a Screaming orgasm.He is busting up inside to be honest.Whenever he is at the bar women ask him for Between the sheets,Screw driver,Slow comfortable screw,etc and men ask him for a Blow job,The leg spreader,Piece of ass,Buttery nipple ,etc etc.

Hence he always stocks up the bar before his shift for these drinks which are really sexual innuendo.

He announces the last call and dishes out a little performance while serving shots which earns him cheers from the crowd.He bows impishly and goes to the back area where Isaac is impatiently waiting."You know Erica is going to murder us right?"Isaac says,looking at him peevishly.He works in a restaurant nearby and mostly tags along with Derek as they are room mates and friends.

"Hey I told you it was crazy out there.Nick would have fired my ass,if I had left earlier.You know he can be a bitch when he is under pressure."

"Yeah well she shouted and screamed and threatened to chop off my beautiful locks when I am asleep,"he grumbled.Derek chuckles ,says "Hey don't be modest" and quickly changes his T-shirt for a new one.He asks a colleague to do him a solid and clean and re-stack the bar for him for once.When they finally leave the bar it is four thirty in the morning and he is a little terrified of Erica's reaction.She is a good friend and was furious to find out that two of her friends won't be able to attend her birthday party due to work commitments.

When they reach Boyd's place where the party is being held,they are relieved to see Erica inebriated and trying to make out with Boyd.Ha!They can escape from the verbal smack-down for a day.A few stragglers are still lying around and playing drunken games.Boyd escapes Erica's claws for a second and says hello.Derek and Isaac join the group sitting at the breakfast bar,smoking pipe.Derek loves to smoke and drink and lose himself for a little while.So that is what he does.

He gets up to get some water from the refrigerator and turns around to find himself face to face with a muscled hunk ,who is looking at him in open admiration."The party is over now.How about we continue our own party back at my place huh?"Don is an idiot who was unleashed by Erica upon Derek a few weeks back and is a cheeky little shit.

"Man just back off.I have told you all this flirting makes me uncomfortable and I am not interested so quit it alright?"he pushes him back and goes to the guest bedroom to sleep for a while.He is high and he wants to lie down to enjoy his stress less moments.Thankfully it is empty and seems untouched from the effects of the party.

He closes his eyes and thinks about the leery gazes and the wanting glances.He sometimes wishes he wasn't so striking.His good looks have made his love life unfulfilled and lonely.Yeah he gets hit on every hour of the day but he doesn't want to be with a person who looks at his face,his muscles or his eye colour.That is not what he is,those are just his genes ,skin and bones.

He believes that beauty is only skin deep.He is an unapologetic romantic who dreams about a perfect house and a perfect husband and a perfect family.But people look at him and think he is so "hot" and he just doesn't know who sincerely likes him for what he is, including his dark moods,and his aversion to technology.

He has had a few relationships and all his partners have been enamoured by his good looks and yeah it is a great ego boost but there wasn't anything great about those relationships,especially when he was being treated as an arm candy and nobody looked beyond his abdominals.

He likes solitude but he is a lonely guy .He is estranged from his family who think that his satan incarnate for being gay and his romance life is just filled with beauty obsessed people.He is 28 and he feels like life is just wasting away and he is just stuck in a loop of work and work out.

Uncle Peter contacted him a few days back asking for forgiveness and to come back home for his sick mother who wants to see him one last time.Maybe he will see her after all a change in scenery can't be all that bad.Well except for the fact that Beacon Hills is a conservative small town with no patience for deviants like him.

Whatever.


End file.
